Only One More Jaune
by ToxicFreedom
Summary: Just a collection of RWBY shots centered around Jaune Arc, some are old, some are new. Just a place to put what comes to my head.


The sound of footsteps on metal floors echoed through the empty hallway of a large airship, accompanying the low thrum of engines below and of steam filled pipes winding through walls.

"So you're going through with it? Consequences be damned, huh." The footsteps came to a stop. "Schnee Dust Company dogs nipping at our heels, a rogue White Fang cell wanting our heads, bandits wanting revenge, and you want to raise hell in Vale of all places? You are insane kid, truly and utterly insane." The "kid" laughed, turning to the older man behind him, taking in the sight of an immaculate white jacket and bowler hat upon orange hair.

"Roman, I made my way into Beacon with false papers, without the knowledge of aura, and survived a whole semester and a half before I was found by chance. I am sane by no means, that clearly matters not though, as you still stand on this ship." Roman stared at the young man before him, his tousled blond hair, blue eyes unwavering. His uniform of dark blues and reds offset by gold accents and the silver sabre by his side, a white gloved hand resting on hit's hilt. The orange haired thief closed his eyes and shook his head lightly.

"You've got that right ki- Jaune." Roman smirked, "Despite everything, you haven't failed us yet." Jaune turned around and continued walking, Roman following not far behind, frowning slightly. "Hell, you've got a lot of people to help and follow you. You could create your own kingdom with the connections you have made, former atlesian military officers, the heir to the SDC and many, many more would drop everything for you and no one else.

"People in settlements all over believe you can change remnant for the better. I should know, I'm one of them." He paused as Jaune stopped in front of a door at the very end of the hallway, his gloved hand hovering over the switch. "I know you only started this for one reason, your sister. When that's done, there's no way you're going to return to your life before. I saw the boy who bought fake transcripts, and I saw the man who emerged victorious from a White Fang ambush. The eyes between the two are different, the former had eyes of naive hope mixed with a lot of nervousness, the latter, well the latter exuded confidence and purpose, even some excitement.

"You live for this, it's your calling. You are Captain Jaune Arc, of the Copper Rose, the greatest Airship in all of Remnant, and don't you dare to think otherwise dammit!" Jaune relaxed for a moment,

"You have gotten quite good at those pep talks Roman, now let's get on with business." A confident stance now solidified, the young man flipped the switch for the door, a moderate thunk and whirring was heard as the door opened to reveal the Helm room of the ship, a large glass pane dome centered in the ceiling with intricate metal work. Upon the opening of the door those who manned the control stations looked over and greeted the Captain. Two of whom broke from their stations to approach Jaune and Roman. "Glynda, Whitley, how are things proceeding?" The blonde woman was the one to reply,

"We have opened communications with Beacon, Ozpin is awaiting you."

"Excellent." Moving towards his chair, Jaune looked over to the other who approached him, the SDC heir, who had joined him over almost two years ago, now at the cusp of eighteen "Are you ready to be a distraction if need be?"

"Of course, any bullhead that has the gall to try and get near us will surely struggle against my glyphs." To emphasise his words, he summoned a sword identical the the one currently sheathed at his waist. Nodding in approval, Jaune seated himself in his Captain's chair, facing a monitor just to it's right.

"Patch Ozpin through." A low hum of the monitor booting up sounded before the visage of Beacon's headmaster appeared.

"Mister Arc."

"Ozpin."

"What exactly do you want?" The headmaster's strained tone made Jaune smirk.

"Simple, give me Beacon, or I give Vale a spectacle it will _never_ forget."


End file.
